


Baby Makes Three

by gotfanfiction



Series: Tumblr Collective [13]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But not graphic no siree, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was hartwin a/b/o and babies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Makes Three

Eggsy was passed out on his bed, exhaustion having finally caught up to him. Harry watched him from the visitor’s chair, feeling almost as tired as his bondmate looked. Not that Harry blamed him. Eggsy had just spent fourteen hours in labor, after all, and deserved all the rest he could get.

The product of Eggsy’s labor rested comfortably in Harry’s arms, content to gaze lazily around and drool on the corner of her swaddling blanket.

Harry’s heart nearly stopped when he first heard the piercing wail of a newborn infant. It had triggered a feral protective instinct staggering in it’s intensity, and Harry had to expend effort not to snarl at the doctor and nurse for inadvertently causing the sound.

He stared down and Lee Michelle Hart, the red in her face finally starting to fade, and knew he’d watch the world burn to keep her safe.

How unsettling. But not entirely unexpected. Harry suspected Eggsy would be worse, going by the way he had refused to let anyone else hold her or even get close to her for over an hour after she’d first been placed in his arms. He was even reluctant to hand her over to _Harry_ , of all people, and actually snapped his teeth at Kay when he’d stepped in for a closer look.

Despite the admonishing glance he’d sent Eggsy’s way, Harry secretly approved of his husband’s protectiveness. Between the two of them he very much doubted that Lee would ever come to any harm.

He carefully licked his daughter’s cheek, rubbing the saliva softly in either his wrist. She blinked blindly up at him, cooing quietly in what he took as contentment.

“She’s beautiful,” Merlin peered down over Harry’s shoulder, only just having made it to the infirmary. “Well done, Harry.”

Harry, ignoring that he’d been so absorbed in his child that he hadn’t noticed Merlin come in, shrugged, settled Lee better into the crook of his elbow and said, “Eggsy did most of the work.”

“Too fuckin right, I did,” Eggsy frowned at Merlin. “What took you so long, bruv?”

“Contrary to what you may think, my life doesn’t actually revolve around the two of you.” Merlin’s smile softened his statement, and he shook his head fondly. “I’ve filed the paperwork for parental leave, for _both_ of you, although Harry might have to come in personally for some matters. Outside of emergencies, however, you’ll both have more than enough time to care for and bond with the baby.”

Harry didn’t bother repressing his full faced grin. “And we’re very grateful to you for that, aren’t we?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You’re aces, Merls.”

Merlin’s nose wrinkled. “Don’t call me that. But _do_ call me if you need anything. Roxy will swing by as soon as she’s back from Mexico. And congratulations.”

Harry watched his friend leave, gently rocking Lee when she began to fidget.

“Pass her over, Harry,” Eggsy lifted his arms. “She’s probably hungry.”

Eggsy set to feeding her, and Harry sat as close as he could, his chest tightening with love and a bone deep joy.

Staring down at Eggsy’s tired face, he scented the happiness radiating from his bondmate and knew he’d never want for anything else in his life.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time: To my great shame I have to admit that I HATE mpreg with a dying passion. It’s confusing to me, bc I adore a/b/o, that shit is my FUCKING JAM, but mpreg is a squick I just cannot get over. So this is as mpreggy as I’ll ever get. Sorry??


End file.
